It Started With a Bang
by Aquarius Youkai
Summary: A mysterious girl risks her life for Mori. Who is she and why did she risk her life for some one she has never met before? Rated T because paranoia.
1. Prolog

_Howdy everyone! Aquarius Youkai here!_

_I've had this story idea stuck in my head for some time._

_I would like to apologize in advance for any errors..._

_Please review, favorite and follow! I'm not sure if I should continue_

_this story, so let me know if you would like me to._

_I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... unfortunately... _

_It Started With a Bang_

_A Morinozuka Love Story_

_*BANG*_

It all happened so fast. The screaming people, the panic that was erupting; and in the middle of it all was a girl, laying lifelessly on the ground, her own blood starting to pool around her body. A really tall boy with black hair, no older than the girl, was running to the shot girl. He is dressed in traditional kendo robes. Dropping to his knees, he puts one hand on the open wound and the other checks for a her heart beat. Confirming that she is still alive, he pulls out his phone.

"Moshi Moshi!" a cute little voice answered.

"Mitsukani," the boy said in a calm deep voice.

"Takashi! Is everything okay?" asked the boy named Mitsukani.

"No. There was a shooting," Takashi said, sirens could be heard in the background "Ootori Hospital, bring me extra clothes." and with that Takashi hung up.

Pacing, the boy named Takashi waited for news on the girl who was shot. He is covered in blood and is getting impatient.

A mixture of "Takashi" and "Mori-Sempai!" was called out. Takashi momentarily stopped his pacing and looked at those who called his name. Turning fully to his friends, they let out a collective gasp once they saw Takashi in his blood soaked clothes.

One of Takashi's friends, Kyouya Ootori, got over the shock of seeing his sempai covered in blood.

"Mori-sempai, what happened?" the cold voice of the third Ootori son asked.

"Here Takashi," Mitsukani said handing Takashi some clothes before he could answer his underclassmen.

Coming back from changing into clean clothes, Takashi turned to Kyouya;

"There was a man with a gun aimed at me. The girl jumped in front of the bullet. The man ran off." Takashi said darkly. Kyouya coldly nodding at what his sempai said, briskly walked into the restricted area. No one stopped him seeing as his father owns the place.

"Takashi?" asked Mitsukani in a small yet cold voice, "What….Who….How?" Mitsukani couldn't find the right words and finally broke down into tears with the thought of his best friend and cousin could be the one in the OR instead of some nameless girl. Takashi pulling Mitsukani into a hug, the other boys, who have been quiet this whole time joined in the hug.

Kyouya still gone and no word on the girl's progress, the make shift family waits in silence for word on their mysterious hero.


	2. Chapter 1

**Mori Love Story Chapter 01**

**Hey y'all sorry for the lack of updates.**

**as always I don't own Ouran and Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

_One__…_

Tamaki, for once, didn't know what to do. One of his own could have been the one fighting for their life in the OR right now. One of his family could have been taken from him. He just didn't know what to do. So he sat quietly with his head in his hands trying to think of something, anything he could do.

_Two__…_

Kyouya had come back a few minutes ago with nothing but the status of the heroic nameless girl. To say that Kyouya was frustrated was an understatement. This girl was practically a ghost. He couldn't find anything on her! Not knowing something, as we all know, is Kyouya's worst enemy.

_Three__…__Four__…_

Coping the only way the Hittatchiin's knew how, the twins first got over the shock that someone tried to hurt the brick wall of their world, Mori-Sempai,and started to terrorize Haruhi and Tamaki hoping to get a smile out of someone but quickly failed. Finally the two went back into their world of Them and Us temporarily.

_Five__…_

Haruhi was grateful that her friend didn't get hurt. However, all she could think about was why would this unnamed girl risk her life for her sempai? Who pulled the trigger? What was going to happen after this? Will things ever go back to the way they were?

_Six__…_

Hani was worried, not for the girl but for his cousin. He could tell that Takashi wasn't taking this well by the way he was squeezing him. He knew that Mori felt that it was his fault this girl was in the OR. Takashi's protective nature is the cause for this. Hani knows that all he can do for his best friend is just to let him do what he needs too. Even if it means getting the life squeezed out of him.

_Seven__…_

Takashi Morinozuka was a total mess. From just a routine kendo tournament to being in the hospital waiting room for some girl he's never seen before; Takashi's day has just been full of adrenaline. Right now the Kendoka had only three questions on his mind: Who is that girl? Why did she jump in front of the bullet? Is she going to be okay? With every question Mori squeezed his cousin just a little bit tighter, only did he loosen his grip when said cousin would place a small gentle hand onto his own large calloused hand.

_ Eight…_

The smell of a sterile environment is painfully gag worthy. Although knowing where she was almost limitedly didn't calm our nameless hero, in fact it only made her want to get the fuck out of there quicker. Keeping her eyes closed she listened to the conversation of the nurse and some dude were having about her. Wanting nothing more than to go home, the girl decided that she heard enough of the conversations and made it known that she was awake.

"God I hate hospitals," The nurse and dude were startled when they heard her speak. Thinking that the two misheard they just stared at the girl.

"Okay… are y'all just gonna stand there or am I gonna have to unhook myself?" the girl said while starting to take her IV out. Noticing what was going on the nurse called out for the doctor and other nurses and started to help the girl. The man just kind of slipped out of the room once it registered that this girl was awake.


End file.
